Bad Ass Artist Meets Mellow Hollywood Singer
by Blonde Australian Chick23
Summary: On The Better With U Tour, Lane Evans crashes into Kendall before a Concert, she liked him and he liked her, she was even his World Wide Girl, and even has his phone number. It's been a year and they haven't talked to each other, but with the chance of Lane going to LA, will she see Kendall again or not?
1. The Day They Met

Lane Evans was currently skate boarding in the Chicago Park looking at all of the Public Art before she had to take her little sister to a stupid boy band concert. She wasn't a fan of Big Time Rush from Disney Channel, but she was required to take her little sister since Gemma was Fifteen and couldn't drive and Lane was nineteen and she could.

Lane adjusted her black Ray Bans and looked at the piece that caught her eye. She got out her I Phone, turned sideways on her skateboard, and took the picture. It came out perfectly and then she crashed into somebody. She landed on top of him and Lane thought he looked familiar but she couldn't quite place him.

"I'm sorry." She said while getting up and helping him out. Usually she wasn't that much of a flirt and usually a bad ass, but something about the dirty blonde changed that. He was wearing a pair of rounded sunglasses that Lane thought were cool, a black shirt, rolled up jeans, awesome knee high spiderman socks, and a pair of black vans.

"No Problem." He said while grabbing his skateboard. She picked up hers as well and said,

"Love the socks by the way!" He smiled and shouted back,

"Thanks!" They both skated their opposite ways and Lane rushed home to get changed. The concert tonight was going to be cold since they lived in Chicago in February and it would be cold. She walked in and saw her impatient little sister.

"Where the Hell Were you?" She demanded to Lane. Lane opened her mouth but then Gemma interrupted and said,

"Never mind go get ready!" And that's what Lane did. She went downstairs and went to go change out of the pants sweater and tee shirt she was wearing.

She put her blonde "emo" styled hair down and left it straight. Lane wasn't emo but everyone said the hairstyle looked good on her. She put on a little bit of black eyeliner around her eyes to make them pop, and to keep warm she put on her black Forever 21 spiderman sweater, black under armor long sleeve shirt underneath, red skinny jeans, and black vans.

Lane went back upstairs thinking about that guy. She felt stupid that she didn't get his name but hopefully she would run into him sometime while she was at college. Or at the park while she was painting.

"Awesome outfit! Kendall will fall in love with you even though you have no idea who he is!" Gemma said excitedly from the couch. Lane rolled her eyes and looked at her little sister who had a blue bandana in her brown curly hair, had black eye liner and eye shadow making her green eyes pop, she was wearing a white long sleeve under armor shirt that had Bandana Man's Girlfriend written on it, black skinny jeans, and knee high black converse.

"You look..." Lane couldn't find the right word at all. Gemma rolled her eyes and then gave Lane her VIP pass. Land looked at it confused, grabbed her I Phone, Car Keys, and they went out to Lane's Black Jeep Rubicon.

"It means we get to go to the Meet and Greet and were in the fifth row since dad couldn't do any better." Lane rolled her eyes and stopped at Starbucks. She got a mocha and got Gemma a Latte. Gemma was spoiled and Lane could easily tell. The only reason this was is because Lane and Gemma's parents hated Lane. She dropped out of Law School, got tattoos, got her belly button pierced, and joined Art School.

Gemma and Lane's parents were Xander and Chelsea Evans, the biggest lawyers in Chicago. And Lane was a big disappointment to them. They never talked to Lane, which meant Gemma never talked to Lane, and this made things awkward between the two.

"So you excited?" Lame asked to stop the awkwardness. Gemma glared at Lane and said evilly,

"What do you think? I've been only talking about this for a year!" Land just rolled her eyes and they finished their drinks, threw away the cups, and went into the VIP Line.

"Do you have any gum?" Gemma asked Lane. Lane popped two pieces of mint gum in her mouth and said,

"Nope! You were mean to me so you get to smell like coffee when you meet Bandana Man. Whoever he hell he is." She replied back. Gemma crossed her arms and huffed. Lane just rolled her eyes at her obnoxious little sister.

Finally after an hour and a half they made their way into the meet and greet to get pictures. Lane then saw something that surprised her. She saw the guy she crashed into. He was the one in the boy band which was why he looked familiar. He smiled big at her and ever for her to come and stand in between him and Carlos during pictures.

"Hi I'm Kendall! Love the sweater by the way." He smiled. Lane smiled back and said,

"I'm Lane and I love the socks." She got a solo picture with Kendall, and then a solo one with all of them. As well, Gemma got a solo one with James. And a solo one with all of them. While Lane was walking away Kendall grabbed her arm and whispered in Lane's ear,

"I'll make sure to look for you during World Wide." He said. Lane just smiled even though she had no idea what he was talking about. Gemma and Lane started walking towards their seats and found them.

"What did Kendall say?!" Gemma asked Lane excitedly. Lane just rolled her eyes and said,

"I'm not telling you, you were mean to me." Lane said smugly yet again and Gemma crossed her arms again. Then Gemma said bitterly,

"There's going to be two hours until Big Time Rush Comes on." Lane just sighed and said,

"I stayed up till three in the morning working on my sculpture. Could you please wake me up when their on." Gemma nodded because even though things were awkward between the two, Gemma knew how important Lane's artwork was to her. Lane smiled back and then she crashed.

**~oOo~**

"LANE GET UP!" Gemma shouted in Lane's ear. Lane shot up out of her seat and stood up. She saw there was a time ticking down from a minute. Lane smiled and grabbed her I phone out of her pocket and started filming. Thankfully she was 5'11 and could see past all of the teenage girls in front of her. After the one minute finished, there was a little video that Lane smiled at.

Then, the boys came out on state and want Elevate. After that, Time of our Life and Lane stopped filming. She was an artist, not a photographer. Then they talked, and then Lane thought her ears were going to burst. Then it was City is Ours, which was practically a giant dance party, and then No Idea which involved a lot of screaming. Then the guys went to go change.

Then they came back on and did Love Me Love Me. Lane smiled and said,

"Damn those boys can dance." Gemma just smiled up at Lane. Lane smiled back and the two took a quick picture. And they went back to watching the concert. Lane was smiling but wasn't screaming like a her sister. Then they did If I ruled the World, Half Way There, Invisible, Boyfriend and it was a mix of theirs and The Biebs', then they did Cover girl where they came out into the Audience. Lane wasn't looking for Kendall but couldn't find him. She rolled up her sleeves and her tattoos on her wrists were showing. On her right wrist it said Make, and on the Other it said Believe with four lines above it.

Lane had four other tattoos, her Sagittarius sign on her left hip, a bird on her right foot, stars going up from her left hip to her left shoulder blade, and then a heart on her right shoulder blade. After they did Cover girl, they did World Wide where it started to make sense. They all came off the stage, and Kendall picked Lane. Gemma was framing out for her and Land sat on the stool next to Kendall while James, Carlos, and Logan came up with theirs.

During the song, Lane had put her arm around Kendall's shoulders and he held the had that was resting there. She smiled big and she could feel her phone vibrating from all the pictures Gemma was sending her. After the song, she kissed his cheek and he did the same to her and also gave Lane a hug. He then also whispered in her ear,

"I hope I see you again." And then she was escorted back to her seat while the guys went to go change. Well, while all of this happened, Lane's phone had fallen out of her pocket. She growled and sat back down. In here, it could've been anywhere.

Then the guys did I wanna Hold Your Hand and Help. Which made Lane a very happy camper since she loved the Beatles. Then, they did Show me and Lame was mesmerized I guess you could call it by Kendall and His hip thrusts.

"Hot Damn." She said. This made Gemma giggle and reply with,

"You really like him." Lane nodded without thinking and then they did, Music Sounds Better with U, And Windows Down. And surprisingly the dividing line was between Gemma and Lane so Lane was on the Kendall Carlos side, and Gemma on the James and Logan side. Kendall and Carlos side won even though James and Logan were in Denial.

After that they went to do Till I Forget About You, and then the Encore was Big Time Rush. After this, Kendall said something to one of the security guys and The Security Guard came over to Gemma and Lane and took them back stage. Once they were there, Gemma separated from Lane and Lane shouted,

"Don't touch anything!" Gemma just grunted and walked away. Then a sweaty Kendall came over to Lane, and handed her her phone. She smiled, grabbed it and said,

"You are a life saver." He smiled and said,

"Thank me later." He then offered a hug and she accepted the hug. I mean, who wouldn't accept a hug from a sweaty sexy Kendall? They pulled away and Lane got Gemma and they got into their car. Lane checked her contacts but saw Kendall wasn't in there. She was disappointed but oh well. Lane dropped off Gemma at Home and they hugged before Gemma said,

"Lane thank you, I'll have to get in contact with you more often." Lane smiled and then drove to her College. She parked in her spot and went to her dorm which she shared with her best friend Mo. Mo was already asleep and as Lane was crawling into her covers, her phone buzzed and she looked at the message,

**Night Lane, It's Kendall Hope you enjoyed The Concert! :)**

* * *

**Alright you know the Drill, Please Please Review! I know that Lane wasn't that Bad Ass, we're getting there! And I know BTR is on Nick not Disney!**

**Review?**

**BAC23**


	2. One Year Later

Lane was in her Sculpting Class listening to Professor Bennet talk about the trip to LA. She was really interested but only the best of the best would go as he described it to the class. And sure Lane was a great Sculptor, but not as great as the others. Her strong point was painting or drawing, especially with Charcoal.

"And now, you don't also have to Sculpt to enter, but you may also paint and or draw. The contest will be tomorrow, and the best artwork out of five will be chosen and we'll take a summer trip to LA and see the Museums, and also get hotel rooms, boys in one girls in the other." The Fat English Professor Bennet told them. While he said this, Lane was smiling and she knew what she would do automatically. The bell that signaled school was over rang, and she ran to her dorm room.

Mo was already in there painting for the contest and thankfully not using the smart board they had in there. Mo had black "emo" hair but she wasn't emo, surprisingly tan skin for Illinois, and bright green eyes.

Lane pulled out her new phone and asked her sister to send her a picture from the concert last year. The reason she did this was because she had to get a new phone and change her number because her abusive ex kept calling her and demanding that she come to him.

He had raped her twice, and since Lane was Sterile, it didn't mean anything. He had also hit her, slapped, punched, bit and kicked. Lane also ended up with a broken leg, Finally she got away from him but had to upgrade her phone and she lost absolutely everything. Even Kendall's number.

She got the picture and pulled it up on the smart board. The picture was of Kendall and Lane during him kissing her Cheek after world wide. She got out her easel, put her hair in a bun, and got out her Charcoals. she started using them and started with her and Kendall. She got her computer so she could get his skull tattoo on there. Lane loved that skull tattoo it wasn't there when the Concert was held, but that was her favorite on one him and she loved it.

"Ah was that the concert you had to take Gemma to last year?" Mo asked Lane. Lane nodded and then Mo said,

"Hot Damn." Once she saw Kendall. Lame laughed and said,

"Back off Bitch he's mine. Now get to work we both need to win." Mo smiled and the two 20 year olds laughed. After Lane finished her and Kendall, she added the background and it all came together perfectly. Her smile, he smiling in the kiss, their tattoos, and then Mo said,

"You two would make such a cute couple." Mo said. Lane smiled and said in a duh voice,

"Duh." Which caused Mo to laugh. They both then looked at each others paintings. Mo had done an amazing Chicago Skyline picture with the buildings reflections in the water and everything. It really was beautiful.

"Moron." Lane said.

"Yes Lame?" Mo asked with a smirk on her face. Lane looked at her best friend.

"I'm afraid you might win and I won't." Mo laughed and said,

"Damn Skippy Lame." Lane laughed at this and asked,

"Damn Skippy?"

"Damn Skippy!" Lane laughed at this and then said,

"Let's go out for dinner." Mo agreed and the two girls grabbed their purses and left. Mo was dressed in a black and white varsity jacket, white tank top, purple skinny jeans, and black flats. Lame was wearing a black leather jacket, white and black plaid tank top, denim skinny jeans, and knee high black skinny jeans.

"I'm thinking Carla's." Mo said. Lane nodded and they walked to the restaurant which was a couple of minutes away. They got there just before all the other college students. When they were seated Windows Down by Big Time Rush came on. Lane smirked and Mo laughed at her. Ever since Lane went to the concert, she's become a fan. Not a rusher just a fan.

"What can I get you girls?" A Waitress asked them. The two girls ordered and soon enough their food came. And it was fantastic. They ate for a little bit and got finished they paid but stayed a little after. Lane felt a tap on her shoulder and she saw an attractive guy behind her. He wasn't Kendall attractive but still attractive.

"Do you wanna dance?" Lane quickly looked back at Mo who was smiling big. Lane turned back to face the guy he looked good raven hair, gray eyes, and a fantastic jaw line. Lane looked at the guy apologetically,

"Look, I just got out of an Abusive Relationship and guys aren't really my scene, but call me soon." Lane said with a smile while she wrote down her phone number. The guy smiled and then said,

"I'm Smith Alexander by the way." Lane smiled and shook his hand,

"I'm Lane Evans." Smith smiled and Lane then got up with Mo and then they walked out of the restaurant. As soon as they walked out of the restaurant Mo slapped Lane's arm.

"Ow Bitch!" Lane yelled. Lane then slapped Mo's cheek leaving a red hand print. Mo grabbed her cheek, laughed and said,

"Bitch, you slap hard." Lame smirked and then Mo demanded,

"Why didn't you go with that guy! It's been six months since Kyle?!" Mo then thought she connected the dots and smiled cheekily and said,

"You think you'll see Kendall again that's why!" Mo said yelling. Lane rolled her eyes and walked ahead of her best friend. She just shook her head. Tomorrow was the Art Contest and she needed that trip to LA. The paintings were going to be anonymous, so teachers wouldn't pick favorites. But Lane's biggest competitor was going to be Lindsay Carson.

Lindsay was a total bitch. Not in the good way either. And she was a total Rusher. Die Hard in fact, she went to every concert in Chicago and was planning on doing her World Wide Girl moment with Kendall as her entry as well.

Lane hated Lindsay with a burning passion. But the worst part was, Lindsay had been Kendall's world wide girl the night after Lane was. Which made her super pissed. Lane passed Lindsay and her Bitch Clique as she headed inside.

"Lane, We all know I'm going to beat you!" Lindsay said in her high nasily voice. Lindsay was a total beach girl, Blonde long curly hair, sun kissed skin, and big blue eyes. While again, Lane had platinum Blonde "Emo" Styled hair, Green Eyes, and Paler skin then Lindsay. But by this point Mo had shown up.

"At least I have Six things that Kendall actually likes in a girl! And none of what he hates!" Lane shouted back at the preppy girl.

"And those are what?" Lindsay asked.

"Tattoos are the things he likes." Lane said while walking slowly to Lindsay.

"And what he hates?" She asked. Lane got closer and Mo clearly saw where this was going.

"I don't have a bloody nose and black eyes!" Lane replied while raising her fist. She was able to punch Lindsay in her nose before Mo got her and raced her back to the dorm. Once they were in there Mo said,

"You are the best friend ever!" Lane laughed and then went to go get ready for bed. And more importantly, the concert.

* * *

**Okay I would like to apologize for all the spelling mistakes in the first chapter. Review!**

**BAC23**


	3. The Opportunity To Go

Lane was awake that morning and saw her drawing was okay. The night before she had a dream where Lindsay had came in and taken it. Lane got of bed and went to to get ready. She put on a black v neck t shirt, denim skinny jeans, and black vans. Lane then also put a black bow in her hair. She put on little make up to keep the natural look going. Then Lane grabbed her drawing and headed downstairs where she caught up with Mo.

"Only Five!" Mo said to Lane. Lane nodded and they arrived in the Art Gallery where they gave their drawings to some custodians since the artist was confidential.

"Scared about it?" Lane asked Mo. Mo looked at Lane and then said,

"I'd be lying if I told you no." Lane smiled and they went to go take their seats in the bleachers. What could happen is Lane could get picked, and Mo won't or vice versa, but also they both could get picked or both not. So Lane's calling it a fifty fifty they'll make it or they won't.

"Their starting to judge." Mo whispered nervously to Lane. Lane smiled weakly and they watched over the five judges. They walked from Piece to Piece looking and examining each and every one o them.

Lane watched nervously as they finally approached her painting. Two of them who were about sixty were nodding, one was maybe twenty five and mutual, and the other two were thirty four and shaking their heads. It was all up to Mute that's who Lane was relying on. They all made their way over to Mo's and were the same. Mo and Lane looked over at each other and gave each other worried glances.

They then watched as the judges were calculating their scores. Lane was shaking and Mo was biting her nails. Lane really wanted to win this. It would mean so so much to her. She would also maybe, just maybe get to see Kendall as well. But she couldn't count on it.

LA is a big city, with hundreds of thousands people living there. She wasn't going to meet one person in particular in a big city. Lane was still shaking and she looked to her right. Lindsay was laughing and then she saw Lane glaring a her and then glared at her. Lane rolled her eyes and then the mute guy, or at least Lane thought he was mute, came over to the micro phone.

"Students of Chicago Art, the five winners to go to LA for the summer are," He stopped and everybody leaned forward.

"Nicholas Phillips." Then everybody clapped as Nick headed down to stand next to Mr Not So Mute.

"Samuel Patrick." Everyone clapped for Sammy Boy, and then the third person was going to be announced.

"Derek Martinson." Everyone clapped and Mo and Pane crossed their fingers hoping to be picked. Only two slots were left and those were hopefully going to go to those two. Then Mr Not So Mute Guy said,

"Lindsay Carson!" And that's where Lane started getting mad. That bitch didn't deserve to go! Was all that was going through Lane's head.

"And last but definitely not least-" Lane looked at Mo and said.

"Not Lane Evans Not Lane Evans." That's all that Lane was saying. If Lindsay was going Lane wasn't going to go.

"Alaina-Mariah Evans!" Lane groaned especially since they used her real name. Lane put on a fake smile and went to go stand next to Lindsay. Lindsay glared at her and then Mr Not So Mute Guy told everyone to head back to their Dorms but the winners needed to stay. Once everyone cleared out Mr Not So Mute Guy Said,

"I'm Mr Harrison but you guys can call me Harry. You guys are leaving tomorrow on the plane ride and will need to pack tonight. We need you in your cars and driving to the airport at six, because the plane leaves at seven. We have a hotel rented, you two ladies will be in the pent house, and you three guys and I will be in the Suite. Got it?!" He told them. Everyone nodded and then they left to go pack.

Lane walked into her dorm room and then she saw that Mo wasn't in there. So, Lane got out her guitar that she hadn't used in ages and started to play a song. She decided to play The One That Got Away Acoustic version.

Then the door opened and Lane stopped playing automatically. Mo was standing there with a cheeky grin on her face,

"I know why your playing that!" She declared Lane rolled her eyes and asked why she knew.

"Because your going to miss me!" Then Mo ran over and hugged her friend. Lane hugged Mo back and then she got up. Lane grabbed two suitcases, and then her guitar case. She packed clothes in the two and of course her guitar in one. She put them in the corner and went to bed ready for tomorrow to come.

* * *

Lane woke up at five and started to get ready. She took a shower, put on a blue long sleeve shirt with a black tank top, black yoga pants, and a pair of flip flops. She grabbed her I phone, put on her guitar case, and made sure she had everything packed. Then she went out to her car. She saw Derek, Sammy Boy, and Nick all in their own car getting ready to go.

Lane looked to her right and saw Lindsay's Red Convertible and it apparently wouldn't start. Lane let her conscious get the best of her and she walked over to Lindsay. Lindsay just glared a her and Lane realized that Lindsay was wearing a pair of five inch heels, a hot pink mini skirt and a black tank top with loads of metal jewelry. Lane rolled her eyes and said,

"Lindsay, get your stuff, your gonna come to the Airport in my car." Lane said monotone. Lindsay looked surprised and then said,

"Thanks Alaina-Mariah." She said that to clearly get on Lane's nerves. Lane rolled her eyes and opened up the trunk to her jeep. She flattened the pair of back seats and then put her three items in the back while she put Lindsay's five bags back there.

Lane got in the drivers side and drove to the Airport. She reversed out of her spot and then turned on Pandora Radio to Big Time Rush. Th Song was Love Me Love Me and then Lane started diving along. She was looking around the jeep when she saw Lindsay staring at her.

"What?" Lane asked Semi Freaked out. Lindsay just looked at her and said,

"Your a really great singer." Lane just nodded and continued driving to the airport.

"Carson, you shouldn't have worn all that shit today." Lane told Lindsay.

"Why not Evans? I look ten times hotter then you as usual?" She said. Lane stopped the car quickly a the red light which caused Lindsay to her forward.

"Because Lindsay your going to an airport where there are metal detectors and you will need to take all of that damn metal stuff off." Lindsay just mumbled under her breath and said,

"No wonder why your parents disowned you." Lane glared at Lindsay and then Lindsay shrunk back in her seat.

"Carson don't you ever bring that subject up again. Or I promise when your sleeping in the pent house, I'll murder you." Lane said while parking in a space at the airport. She got out and went to grab her stuff. Lindsay did as well and then they went inside.

As Lane had predicted, Metal Detectors took forever and it took forever for them to get onto the actual plane. Lane was sighing since Nick, Derek, Sammy Boy, and Harry were all waiting for Lindsay. Finally the Blinde BIMHO was done and they boarded the plane. Lane got out her ear phones and listened to Music the whole flight instead of watching John Carter.

**~oOo~**

Once they landed, all Lane could do was look outside in amazement. Lane could easily paint this and fall in love with LA all over again. It was absolutely beautiful. But then of course Lindsay just had to be the bitch she was and ruin it for Lane.

"Emo Come on we need to get to the hotel!" Lane grumbled and followed Lindsay. They go. Into the rental car for the girls which was a Red Mini Cooper, and they drove to the pent house with their stuff in the back of the car. They got to the hotel insilence and then unpacked. It was only tweAnd and they would get free time after they unpacked. So that's what Lane and Lindsay did, Unpack.


	4. To LA

After unpacking, Lane grabbed her Guitar case and skate board that she brought with. She was heading for the door when she heard something heavy fall. Lane looked behind her and saw a skateboard had fallen in front of Lindsay.

"You Skateboard?" Lane asked surprised. Lindsay covered her face with her hands.

"How bout this, we change into something that won't kill us, and we go skateboard?" Lane suggested. Lindsay removed her hands from her face.

"Are you serious?" Lane nodded and the two girls changed. Lane put on a black off the shoulder shirt with a red hand drawn heart on it, denim shorts, red vans, and her black Ray Bans.

Lindsay put on a pink frilly shirt, black skinny jeans, pink converse, and Chanel Sunglasses. Lane sighed and the two grabbed their skateboards and went to go start skate boarding. Lane was riding here and holding onto the straps on her Guitar Case that was on her back. Then, Lindsay pulled up to her and asked,

"Why do you have your guitar?" Lane looked at her and said,

"I like to play in the park." Lindsay nodded and the two skated a bit longer. Lane saw a bench and pulled Lindsay's arm and they went to go sit on it. The girls put their skateboards under the bench, Lane got her guitar out and put the case down, and then Lane started strumming a few random notes.

"Hey, do you know Windows Down?" Lindsay asked her. Lane looked at her and said,

"Hell Yeah!" Then Lane started strumming and the two girls started singing.

"Woohoo!" They said with a smile. Lane was having fun strumming and then she realized something but kept strumming. She was hanging out with Lindsay Carson, the bitch who was actually quite nice. People were putting money in the guitar case and the girls smiled. Then, Lane saw someone quite familiar, and his name was Kendall Schmidt.

Kendall was walking alone surprisingly. Lane saw that he glanced over a the bench and then he walked over. Lane smiled up at him and he smiled back. Then, Lindsay got up and said,

"OMG! Kendall, remember me I was one of your World Wide Girls!" Lane then took back the whole Lindsay Being nice thing back. Kendall just nodded and said,

"Oh Yea..." He said clearly not remembering. Lane laughed and then Kendall sat next to Lane.

"You play?" He asked. Lane smiled and said,

"Not very well." Lane then looked at Lindsay who grabbed her skateboard and skated away clearly mad she didn't get Kendall.

"Best Friend?" He asked. Lane shook her head and said,

"Not in a million years." He laughed and then asked her,

"Do you know how to play Drive by Incubus?" Lane shook her head and then Kendall said,

"I can teach you if you want." Lane nodded her head.

"Sit on my lap do its easier for me to teach you." Lane was hesitant at first and then he wrapped his arms around here and put his hands on hers.

"Lane I'll teach you this and I'll sing." They started and Lane got the hang of it and went on herself. Kendall kept singing and she kept playing. Lane was surprised that he had remembered her name. They finished the song and Lane got off Kendall's lap and put her guitar back in it's case.

"So, Lane where are you staying?" Kendall asked her. Lane told him the hotel name and her room.

"And if Lindsay answers the door, run, text me, and I'll come to your rescue." She joked. Kendall smiled and the two laughed.

"Wait, why haven't you texted me?" Kendall asked her.

"I had to get a whole new phone and number change because of an abusive ex." She said while shrugging. Kendall nodded and handed her his phone. She smiled and typed in her number.

"Thank you Ms Evans." He said smiling. She smiled back and said,

"Anytime Mr Schmidt." Lane laughed and went back to The Penthouse where Lindsay was there angry at her.

"What's your problem bitch?" She yelled while slapping Lane's cheek with a shoe. Lane grabbed it in pain and looked at Lindsay.

"You always had to be so much better then me! You get all the teachers to like your art work, you get the talent, and you get Kendall! But at least I'm not disowne!" She said.

"I don't have the perfect family like you do." Lane mumbled wild going to her room. She slammed the door and locked it. Thankfully Penthouses allowed it to have separate rooms. Lane grabbed out her phone and texted Kendall,

**L: Hey can you talk?**

**K:Course I Can! Anytime :) **

**L: Great, I hope you don't mind listening to my problems**

**K: What Happened?**

**L: Lindsay slapped my face with a shoe and brought up me being disowned yet again..**

**K: I'm so sorry Lane...**

**L: It's not your fault. **

**K: If you don't mind would you mind telling me how you got disowned?**

**L:Course Not, I was supposed to go to Law School because my parents are Cavier and Chelsea Evans, and instead I dropped out, got tattoos, and went to Art School.**

**K: Oh I'm so sorry :(**

Lane stopped texting Kendall and she sighed. It was currently five and she kicked off her shoes and laid down in heard knocking on her door but she ignored it. Lane didn't want to talk to anybody. She would be surrounded by a group of people tomorrow at the park painting and stuff.

Lane really wished she had someone who cared about her at the moment. Sur. She had mo and Gemma. But she didn't have other people. She wished her parents would at least say hi once in a while. Lane hadn't spoken To them since she was eighteen. And she was twenty now so two years.

Lane turned on the radio and One More Night by Marron Five cme on. She turned it up and listened to the song. She loved it a lot, it was a song that she could listen to twenty four seven. Lane then felt her eye lids getting heavy and she fell asleep tired and exhausted from Jet Lag.

* * *

**Sorry about not updating a lot! School is super busy and It's exhausting! I'll try to update!**

**BAC23**


	5. A Date With Kendall Schmidt

Lane was awoken by pounding on her door. She looked at her covers and saw blood from where she cut her wrists yet again. And where she had cut perfect into her arm. Lindsay caused this, and then Lane looked at the door and yelled,

"Who is it?" There was a small voice replying,

"It's Lindsay! Now open up!" Lane rolled her eyes and walked over to the door an cracked it. Lindsay was standing there with her Gucci and Chanel on.

"What do you want?" Lane asked her,

"Get ready we are going shopping!" She squealed. Lane opened the door fully and Lindsay saw Lane. Lane was raggedy, disheveled, and covered in blood. Lindsay gasped and then grabbed Lane's free arm and dragged her to the bath room.

"What are you doing?" Lane demanded from Lindsay. All the Gucci Bitch could do was shake her head. Lane watched as Lindsay grabbed Hydrogen Peroxide and then opened it up.

Lane sucked in her breath as Lindsay Carson purer it all over her arms and wrists. The stinging sensation had hurt like hell, but then it started to fizz and Lane smiled at the bubbling. Lane looked and saw Lindsay staring at the perfect,

"Why did you cut that into your arm?" She asked her. Great, Lane so wanted to talk about that with Lindsay.

Lane breathed deeply out of her Nose and said, "I don't know... I wasn't thinking and well, I was upset enough." Lindsay nodded and started wrapping the cuts with a bandage.

"How did you know how to do all this?" lane asked her. Lindsay looked at Lane and said,

"My parents are doctors." Lane nodded and the two walked out of the bathroom. Lane went to go change into a long sleeve green and black shirt, black shorts, and black flip flops. She then also put on Black Ray Bans, and a Black Bow in her hair.

"Where are we going?" Lane asked Lindsay as they walked out to their rental car.

"We are going no where. You are going on a date with Kendall in half an hour at a Cafe."

"What?" Lane demanded. Lindsay smiled and said,

"He came over and we talked for a bit and I told him you weren't busy so you and him are going on a date." Lindsay smiled and then they walked out of the hotel room.

"Are you serious?" Lindsay nodded and the girls got in the Mini Cooper and drove to a cafe. Lane got out and then saw Kendall sitting down.

She walked over and smiled Kendall smiled back and got up to hug her. Lane then asked him,

"I'm not late am I?" He laughed and then said,

"No I'm just early." He pulled out her chair and pushed her back to the table and they sat down. Lane looked at him and then asked,

"Why me?" He looked at her funny and asked,

"Why you what?" She looked at him in his eyes and stared at him.

"Why would you want a girl like me? I'm Emo, Your out of my league, I'm disowned from my family, and I also don't seem like your type." she responded to Kendall. He looked shocked and then said,

"First of all, your a very beautiful girl, I don't care if your disowned, Your in my league and my type, and you are definitely not Emo." He said while grabbing Lane's hand and smiling.

"That's where your wrong." Lane pulled up the sleeve of her shirt and unwrapped the bandage. He gasped at her arm and asked,

"Why did you do this?" Lane stared sheepishly down at the table. Sure Lindsay had gotten to her, but one little yelling couldn't of caused this much pain. Truth was, it was Lane's whole life. Her being what to do shan't not to do, who and who not to be friends with, and most of all, where her future and loyalty was. And all that came out of Lane's mouth was,

"I got pissed off at some girls yesterday." Kendall just sat back in his chair and stared at her. She didn't like this look, not one bit. Lane then mimicked his movement and leaned back as well. He just sighed and then they got up and walked around.

Lane felt as if this was really awkward. They weren't talking, they weren't really doing anything. Lane was just looking down at the ground. She then felt Kendall lace their fingers together and she smiled.

"So, what do you want to do?" Kendall asked her. Lane smiled and said,

"I want to do whatever you want to do." Kendall smiled and then he stopped walking, faced Lane, and leaned down to kiss her. Lane was taken by surprise, but she really enjoyed this kiss. It had felt like something new, she felt sparks, saw fire works, and heard nothing. This had never happened with any guy as Cliche as it sounded. Then all to quickly Lane thought, Kendall pulled away way to quickly.

"What's wrong?" She asked. Kendall looked down at her and said,

"I'm an idiot, Lane I really like you and I'm so sorry." Lane looked confused,

"Why are you sorry?" She asked him. She was now beyond confused.

"I saw paparazzi and your going to be getting so much hate..." Kendall told Lane while hugging the already pained girl.

* * *

**Guys, I am so sorry this is so short. Like I said, I'm busy with school, and I've been busy with with my sister moving.**

**Review?!**

**~BAC23**


	6. Hate, Brunch, and The Guys

Lane woke up and looked at her phone. She saw that the Hate had begun. She unlocked her phone and saw that there were all tweets towards her. All thanks for her being Xavier and Chelsea Evans daughter, they found out she was the mystery girl that was kissing Kendall in the park. Lane looked at the tweets and started to cry..

_Who is that slut?! And why the hell is she kissing my man?!_

_WTF?! What's that slut bitch doing?! She needs to go die in a hole._

_Guys, Calm down this Alaina-Mariah girl is not kissing your man, if you we're Real Rushers you would support this! _

_Go hang yourself and die! :)_

Lane felt tears running down her cheeks and she wiped them away. Soon enough after she kept scrolling, she was completely sobbing now. She didn't realize Lindsay was standing at the door. Lane looked at the Once Thought Blonde Bimbo.

"Lane, do you need anything?" Lindsay actually looked sympathetic. What Lane needed was a friend. Mo hadn't been talking to Lane lately and she was a bit upset about that. So what Lane really needed was a friend and support.

"I need a hug." She choked out. Lindsay walked over to her and she hugged Lane. Lane was surprised by Lindsay, total biotch one day, best friend the other. But of course Lane accepted it.

"Do you want anything to eat?" Lindsay asked her. Lane shook her head and then Lindsay asked,

"When was the last time you ate?" Lane looked at Lindsay and mumbled,

"Three days ago." Lindsay looked at her and then led her to Lindsay's room. Lane looked confused and then Lindsay pulled out a dress.

"You my friend are going to brunch with Kendall." Lindsay told her. Lane looked at Lindsay and hung her mouth open.

"Why the hell would I Dothan with all of the hate I've been getting?" Lane almost yelled. Lindsay smiled at her and said,

"To prove your stronger." Lane just sighed and then Lindsay started changing Lane from her Emo Appearance to something different.

Lane's platinum hair was curled, her pale skin managed to look a tad but darker, she had a lot of make up on, and she put on a white floral print dress with blue flowers, and a pair of wedges.

Lane stood up and went to go look in he mirror, "What the hell did you do to me Lindsay Carson?"

"You look beautiful." Lindsay said while standing next to Lane. Lane smiled and hugged Lindsay.

"Thanks, but next time you do this I'm killing you." She said while pulling way from Lindsay. Lindsay smiled and said,

"Deal." Then the door knocked and Lane went to go answer it. Kendall was standing there in a black cardigan, white shirt, dark jeans, black vans, and his awesome sunglasses. He looked at Lane and said,

"Wow..." Lane's eyes widened and then she said,

"Lindsay did this to me I can go change." Kendall smiled and then said,

"No you look beautiful," then he added, "But, you would look like my cover girl if you took all of this crap off of your face." Lane smiled knowing he was talking about all of the make up.

"I'll keep that in mind for next time." She replied while holding Kendall's hand. They walked out to his BMW and then they drove for a bit. Lane watched as they approached a house. Lane looked at Kendall and as he parked he said,

"To protect you from the hate... I saw the tweets you've been receiving." Lane smiled and kissed Kendall's cheek as she unbuckled. She took off the wedges and got out of Kendall's car. Kendall showed her to the back and there was a table set up faith waffles, bacon, sausage, and orange juice.

"How did all this stay fresh?" Lane asked as she went to go sit down. She heard foot steps behind her and saw Carlos Dustin James and Logan standing behind her.

"Because of us!" They said. Lane smiled and then Dustin grabbed a piece of bacon. She laughed and then Kendall came over and Logan said,

"Kendall, this girl you've been talking about non stop is very beautiful." Then the other guys started to make fun of Kendall. Lane smiled and laughed at all the sweet things Kendall had apparently had said. Lane looked at Kendall and he had his face buried in his hands. She smiled and then the guys walked away laughing.

"I'm so sorry about... them." He said. Lane smiled, got up, and went to go sit next to Kendall. She kissed him gently and said,

"I thought that it was very nice." Kendall smiled and kissed Lane back. He pulled her into his lap and Lane's stomach then growled. Kendall laughed and then said,

"Lets get you some food." Lane ended up eating three pieces of Sausage, Five Pieces of Bacon, and Two waffles.

"I'm going to burst Kendall." Lane said. Kendall laughed and then Lane snatched his sunglasses, put them on and ran away. Kendall laughed some more and then chased after her. Lane had done cross country, and track and field in Middle and High School so she was a fast runner.

Kendall had finally caught her and spun her around. She smiled and laughed while he took his sunglasses back. Lane smiled at him and said,

"Never mind you can keep them, they make you look sexy." She ten stood on her tip toes and kissed Kendall. It was more of a greedier kiss then before and then afterwords Kendall said,

"I be you wished you had those heels now." He said. Lane then smiled and said,

"Shut Up."

* * *

**guys sorry bout short chapters, schools just crazy! **

**review?!**

**BAC23**


End file.
